


Bye Bye, Baby Blue

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gerard and Frank secretly have romantic feelings for eachother but are too afraid to admit it. When Gerard does the "unthinkable", Frank is overtaken by jealousy and ends up committing a worse crime than Gerard...





	Bye Bye, Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> oh no not another songfic
> 
> bish do you expect me to have imagination like me no fuckin think so
> 
> song link:  
> https://youtu.be/PlXCUOlfOcE

The blade shone brightly in the echo of the moon surrounded in endless darkness; he blended in perfectly. He took quiet, slow steps towards Gerard. He knew what he did and he would die with the guilt weighing on his shoulders like he was carrying two large rocks. A smile crept on to Frank's face as he continued walking towards the silent, sleeping boy. He clutched the knife in his hand, the leather glove protecting the knife from any fingerprints that could be left on it. When he was standing over Gerard, his smirk faded into an emotionless expression, devoid of any shame in what he was about to do. He stroked the blade with his covered thumb and glanced at his victim. Sweet, sweet Gerard. So blissfully unaware of his fate. How was he supposed to know what his best friend was planning? 

Frank began to lift the knife above Gerard's chest, watching slowly rise and fall as he slept comfortably for the last time. With a swift movement, the knife plunged into the boy's chest as a hand covered his mouth. Blood oozed from the wound as Gerard's once beautiful hazel eyes had the life they had held drain like water. Frank pulled the knife from Gerard's chest and let it fall again, blood splashing on to his arm. He didn't care, he could wash it off after. Frank watched in satisfaction as the parted skin allowed blood to pass and stain the sheets he was lying on.  
"Why? What did I do?" he managed to croak out. Frank chuckled darkly at this; he knew well what he'd done. Instead of telling him, he shook his head.  
"No. I want you to die without any knowledge of what you did to me." Frank responded, his voice sickeningly monotone. Tears began to fall from the older's eyes as he took his final breaths.

"I loved you."

And that was it. Gerard was dead and Frank suddenly felt the remorse set upon him. What had he done? The only one who truly loved him was gone and by his hand. He looked at the bloodstained knife and knew what he had to do. He leaned his head back and said his final words:  
"Bye bye, baby blue."

**Author's Note:**

> o look more notes
> 
> anyways  
> what happened was this:  
> gerard secretly loved frank but was afraid to tell him because he thought he would reject him and they would lose their friendship. frank, however, loved him as well but didn't tell him because of the same reason. eventually, gerard was sick of being unable to express love so he started dating someone else. frank got so upset and jealous that he decided to kill gerard in hopes that it would satisfy his envy but when gerard finally confessed, frank immediately regretted what he had done.
> 
> boom.  
> hope you smudged your eyeliner ya emo rat  
> (im joking calm down)


End file.
